


Movie Night

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Classic Horror Films, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Flirtation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Movie Night in the Bunker turns into something quite stimulating for Dean and Cas.Prompt 1: DizzyPrompt 2: Spooky Cinema





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know with this fic. But the show is on in 45 minutes and I have to stop picking at this piece and release it into the world.

"C'mon guys, grab your snacks and let's go. Movie Night is about to begin!" Dean stands in the doorway of the Dean Cave and hollers down the hall for his family to gather. He waits for the sound of approaching footsteps before he takes a seat on the right side of the sofa.

Sam gimps in, carefully supporting his sprained ankle with a pair of extra-sturdy crutches they'd found in the med bay. His injury gives him automatic dibs on one of the two recliners in the room, regardless of whose turn it otherwise would be. (Dean's. It would be _Dean's_ turn. But it's fine. The couch is fine.)

Cas follows close behind, and he's carrying Sam's bowl of popcorn as well as a larger one for the rest of them to share. He hands off the food, one to each brother, then turns to the mini fridge behind the bar. 

"Before I sit down, who wants a beer?" Two hands shoot up and are summarily filled with frosty bottles, then Cas sits down on the couch. "What are we watching tonight?" he asks Dean.

"Titles are not revealed until everyone is seated. Where's Jack?"

"I'm here, sorry!" The boy bustles in, ripping open his bag of fun-sized 3 Musketeers bars as he enters the room.

According to the chart that Dean had drawn up when they'd decided to make weekly Movie Night official, the other recliner is Jack's tonight. But instead of claiming his rightful spot, he makes a beeline for the couch and squeezes himself in on the left-hand side, putting Cas in the middle between him and Dean. 

This seating choice is a breach of protocol, but it's not a completely unexpected one. Jack has been clingy lately, cuddling up to one or the other of them whenever possible, and asking for frequent hugs throughout the day. He's even ended up having a sleepover in Sam's room a couple times, claiming that his room was "too empty." 

Dean gets it; they _all_ get it. Just like the rest of them, the kid has been through a lot. None of them is so hardened by the hunter life as to begrudge someone they care about the simple comfort of affectionate touch. So Cas scoots over to make sure his son has enough room to sit, and once he's settled, Cas puts his arm around Jack's shoulders to pull him into a brief sideways hug.

Now they are all assembled, and Movie Night can begin. But Dean's been struck dumb, dangling on the horns of a dilemma. Because the recliner is up for grabs, and there's no good reason for him not to be the one doing the grabbing. 

No good reason, that is, except for one – the warmth of Cas's thigh, pressed against Dean's. It feels so good that Dean forgets what he was doing. It feels so good that Dean almost forgets his own name.

Sam, as always, is ready to be of assistance. "Dean!" he barks. "We're all here. Let's get started!" He doesn't seem to register the vacant chair next to him, focused instead on the arranging his crutches so they're close by for him to grab if he needs a bathroom break but not so close that they might knock into his sore ankle or block his view of the screen. "...Dean?" he prompts after minute.

"Right, yeah," Dean replies with a shake of his head. "Let's do this! Tonight's theme is Spooky Cinema. We've got, uh..." Cas leans even closer into him as he grabs a handful of popcorn out of their shared bowl, and Dean feels his brains liquefy further. He has to look at the DVD cases piled on the end table next to him for a reminder. "_The Shining_, the first _Nightmare on Elm Street_, and _Re-Animator_." He hits PLAY on the remote and tries to focus on the screen as the camera sails across the Colorado landscape and zooms in on the Torrance family's little yellow VW Bug.

It's impossible, though. He can't follow the movement on the screen, can't make any sense of the opening titles as they spool past. _The Shining_ is a masterpiece of cinematography and suspense lasting just under two and a half hours, and Dean doesn't notice a single minute of it. 

By the time a deranged Jack Torrance is chasing his wife and son through the snowy hedge maze of the Overlook Hotel, Dean is dizzy, half-hard and out of breath with the closeness of Cas's body. Cas is deliciously warm, his thigh so thick and firm... He smells so good, like popcorn and clean linen and Dean's shampoo. The movie ends, the credits roll, the DVD menu starts to play, and Dean is oblivious, immersed in a fantasy of the two of them, _alone_.

After a minute, Cas gets up to swap the discs, impatient with waiting for Dean to do the honors. The movement briefly snaps Dean out of his reverie, and he's just starting to feel his head start to clear when Cas sits back down, somehow managing to end up even _closer_ to Dean than before. Now they're pressed together from ankles to shoulders, and the emptied popcorn bowl has been tossed aside, leaving no distracting occupation for their hands.

On the screen, Freddy Krueger constructs his trademark glove and uses it to chase poor Tina Gray through her nightmares. But on the couch in the Fortress of Deanitude, a very different story is playing out, one involving the slow encroachment of the Angel Castiel's right pinkie finger into Dean Winchester's personal space.

At first, Dean thinks he's imagining it, that the sensation along the side of his thigh is part of the fantasy he's once again disappeared into. But when he looks down, he can see Cas's little finger slowly stroking over and over against the seam of his jeans. There's no question that it's deliberate, and a tiny nuclear bomb goes off in Dean's brain, right in the neighborhood where Denial and Repression share a sprawling condo with Self-Doubt.

There are no survivors.

The blast site is washed out in a cleansing deluge of Desire and Relief, and Dean decides to stop thinking about his emotions in Capital Letters and start responding to Cas's questing digit. He lets his own pinkie stray into its path, brushes them together.

The second movie plays out, and only Sam and Jack pay it any attention. Dean and Cas give their full focus to the 17 square millimeters where their skin is touching. Eventually, one of them grows bold, and moves his hand to press against the other's. They twine their fingers together this way and that, thumbs stroking and palms sliding together.

The second movie ends. Dean twitches and makes an abortive attempt to pull his hand away, but Cas squeezes gently and he stills.

“Jack,” Cas murmurs with a nudge. “Can you switch the movies?”

“Oh, sure,” the boy replies, obligingly scurrying to the player and swapping the discs. The low-budget gore of _Re-Animator_ starts up, and Dean and Cas go back to ignoring the movie completely.

Twenty minutes into their last movie of the evening, Dean's about ready to have a heart attack. It feels like he and Cas have been making out for the last two hours, and all they've done is hold hands. He's so turned on he thinks his dick has stopped speaking to him. He needs more. He needs more skin. He needs more _Cas_.

Dean brings their joined hands up to his lips. He twists his wrist, plants a soft kiss in the palm of Cas's hand, and listens to the angel's breath hitch. Then there is a kiss behind his ear, teeth gently nibbling along his throat. “I think that's enough of Movie Night,” Cas growls. “There are things I've been waiting to do to you.” Dean couldn't agree more.

He stands and pulls Cas up with him.

“Hey, what's up?” Sam asks. “You guys not gonna watch the rest?”

“Nah, it's not like I haven't seen it. Me 'n' Cas need to...” Dean gestures at the door. “You guys watch it, though. Have fun.”

“You too!” Jack says, all good manners and feckless innocence.

“We plan on it,” Cas replies with a smile, tugging Dean down the hall to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188571132906/october-24-movie-night).


End file.
